


Pour up

by honghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, whipped gay and horny - the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honghwa/pseuds/honghwa
Summary: The thing is, Seonghwa wasn't expecting anything to come out of this, least of all a situation that probably, maybe, perhaps people could consider calling 'friends with benefits'.





	Pour up

**Author's Note:**

> title from dean's pour up ㅡ though i was so close to naming it horny on main. because that's basically what this fic is about. whipped, gay and horny
> 
> this was also supposed to be a oneshot, but i haven't touched the wip in over two weeks, so i thought i might as well post it and update it when i feel like it

The thing is, Seonghwa wasn't expecting anything to come out of this, least of all a situation that probably, maybe, perhaps people could consider calling 'friends with benefits'.

It started with a simple game of truth or dare. Something neither of them would ever think of doing unless intoxicated, but that's exactly what they are ㅡ maybe not exactly wasted just yet, at least not Seonghwa, but well on their way there ㅡ Hongjoong's worse than him. He's always been a bit of a lightweight, so it's not like Seonghwa's surprised at this turn of events. It always goes like this, after all.

It's become a _thing_ between them. He's not sure when, exactly, but it has. Hongjoong likes wine, Seonghwa likes Hongjoongㅡ wait, no, that's not what he meant. It's true, yeah, but not the point.

The point is, they both like a little lazying around and getting tipsy in their free time, and it's not as fun to do alone, so before they knew it, it kind of started to be a weekly occurrence.

So now they're sitting on the floor of Hongjoong's bedroom, leaning back into the side of his bed, only a few inches apart and from this close, Hongjoong has to tip his head up to meet Seonghwa's eye andㅡ it's kind of cute.

"Truth," he states, his eyebrows furrowed and Seonghwa almost forgets what they're playing for a second.

He rubs at his chin, trying to come up with anything he'd like to know the answer to, but it's as if his brain refuses to work. It takes him too long to finally reply, but the younger fortunately doesn't comment on it, "is there anything you've ever thought about me, but never bothered saying out loud?"

It doesn't seem too important. That's why he's confused by how much Hongjoong focuses on the question, taking his sweet time to answer. The boy looks at the floor, then at Seonghwa, at his hands, chest, hips, before his eyes fly up to his face, lingering a moment on his lips. Suddenly, Seonghwa finds it hard to breathe.

The boy hums, still doesn't bother to look away. Until Seonghwa nibbles on his lower lip, that is, because then his gaze lifts to meet Seonghwa's eye, and Seonghwa can't bring himself to do anything besides wait.

"You know," Hongjoong finally murmurs, his voice only loud enough to hear due to how close he's sitting to Seonghwa, "we're friends, but like, I'd suck your dick if you asked me to."

"Whatㅡ"

And Seonghwa shouldn't really take Hongjoong's words so seriously when they're both far from sober, but _damn_ , it's easier said than done.

Maybe he's a bit more drunk than he thought.

"Y-you would?" and he stutters, because of course he would, fucking hell. At least his voice didn't crack. But it really is hard to hide how much Hongjoong's words affected himㅡ hard. Ha. It's almost as if his tipsy self is a natural at puns. Maybe that's his life calling. He should become a comedian.

His life is a joke anyway, so he would fit perfectly.

Especially with the way Hongjoong's gaze drops down again, and he nods, licks his lips, then speaks up again, "yeah. Been thinking about this lately."

Oh. _Oh_. He's whatㅡ Hongjoongㅡ reallyㅡ about blowing him? He really did? Legit?

But then, he's drunk. They both are. Who knows if he's being serious or not. Either way, Seonghwa's jeans feel tight, and Hongjoong seems pretty fucking serious about it when he leans closer, rests his tiny hands on his thighs for purchase and looks up at Seonghwa, one eyebrow quirked up in that cheeky way of his. He's waiting.

And this is the most inconvenient time for Seonghwa's brain to fail him, but he can't find the words he's looking for, can't think of a single logical reason as to why it's a bad idea, why they definitely shouldn't be doing this, without sounding like a cheap excuse, because ㅡ it's not even as if he doesn't _want_ to do this. He does. Probably more than it's healthy. His chest feels heavy, and the whole room feels hot, too hot, has the temperature risen that much? And Hongjoong's looking at him with such intensity, irises blown, and Seonghwa can only bring himself to nod, croaking out something that vaguely resembles an _okay_.

It seems to be what Hongjoong wanted to hear, because he smiles, and the next thing Seonghwa knows, the boy makes himself comfortable in front of him, and pushes his knees apart.

Hongjoong fumbles with the zipper a bit, scowling when his fingers don't seem to work properly, and Seonghwa's hit with the thought of how unfair it is ㅡ the boy doesn't have the right to still look so hot while literally glaring at his crotch.

Finally, Hongjoong manages to tug it open, pumps his fist into the air as if it was some sort of competition he's just won, and Seonghwa would probably feel fond, if he wasn't so positively turned on at this point.

Scratch that, he feels fond either way. At least, until the other splays his fingers over the band of his boxers, pulling at it lightly, and Seonghwa knows he's teasing him, he's enjoying it, even. It only lasts a few seconds before a whine slips from Seonghwa's lips, and Hongjoong's eyes immediately flit up to meet his gaze. There's pink dusting the boy's cheeks, and he blinks, transfixed with whatever expression Seonghwa must be making, before he chuckles, mumbles out a, "cute."

And wow, Seonghwa never even considered that he might be into praising, and that sort of thing, but his dick twitches at the word and he's pretty sure that must mean _something_.

At least Hongjoong seems amused, before he turns his attention back down and tugs the boxers down with such ease, Seonghwa has half the mind to think that this isn't the first time he's giving someone head. Seonghwa's too bashful to think about it more, though, because then his dick is out, free, right in front of Hongjoong's face and already embarrassingly hard. But then, Seonghwa notes, this position couldn't possibly be comfortable for the other, and before Hongjoong has the time to do anything, he clears his throat, even more embarrassed when the boy shoots him a questioning glance.

"Do you, um," great going, idiot. You sure can talk, "do you want me to move? Maybe sit on the bed? Or just stand? I mean, I don't know, this doesn't look too comfy, and uh, I don't want your neck or back to ache after this or anything," and he's rambling, oh God, go back, please go back, stuttering was better than _this_.

And Hongjoong's amused again, visibly trying to hold back a grin, even if he fails, "just take a seat on the bed, please."

Seonghwa doesn't waste his time doing that. It would be embarrassing with anyone else, no, it's still kind of embarrassing, but somehow, Hongjoong makes it easier. Maybe because they know each other so well by now. Maybe because they're friends. Maybe because Seonghwa has feelings for him. Maybe because Hongjoong doesn't know that.

Either way, Hongjoong's hand is already on his dick, giving a few experimental pumps. The boy hums in what Seonghwa assumes must be appreciation, or satisfaction, or ㅡ any other synonyms, really, and Seonghwa opens his mouth to speak but before he has the time to do so Hongjoong closes his lips around the head and sucks.

Whatever Seonghwa was about to say gets promptly thrown out the window, then, and instead comes out a groan. Maybe Hongjoong's done this before, sure, but Seonghwa? No. Never. Seriously. It's so much different than jerking himself off, alone, in the dark, while cryingㅡ okay, pathetic, you get the point. Because Hongjoong pulls back, leans in to place a lingering kiss on the slit, then down the shaft, before he chuckles and takes him whole.

He sinks down fast, too fast, and Seonghwa's blown stupid, straight up unable to think. He only places his hand on the top of Hongjoong's head, threading his fingers through the strawberry red locks, before carefully pushing his fringe back.

The action has Hongjoong opening his eyes, locking them with Seonghwa's own despite the inconvenient angle, and fuck, he looks so pretty. He bops his head, again and again, and Seonghwa tries to keep silent, he really does, but the moans still rumble out of his throat, trembling and high pitched enough to sound as if straight out of some bad porn. Seonghwa never even knew he's able to make sounds like that.

Hongjoong seems to like it, though, because he only keeps going, taking him in deeper, and whining around the weight in his mouth.

Seonghwa's pretty sure he's not going to last much longer, not with how lovely Hongjoong looks like this, how hot and blissful his mouth works, how soft his hair is in Seonghwa's gentle gripㅡ

Pulling off, Hongjoong makes sure to hold eye contact the entire time. His lips are red and shiny with spit as the corners of his mouth quirk up, and oh, he's smirking, the little fucker. He knows what he's doing, knows how good he's making Seonghwa feel, and he even has the audacity to look smug as he taps Seonghwa's cock against his lips twice. His hair is ruffled from how much Seonghwa's been running his hands through it, and _God_ , Seonghwa's really just a second away from losing it.

Then Hongjoong takes him in again, swallowing around him before hollowing his cheeks, and Seonghwa chokes on a moan as he comes.

He's too blissed out for a good minute to really pay attention to what's happening, but when he does come off his high, he blinks down at Hongjoong, who's already pulled off, breathing heavily as he stares back at Seonghwa. He looks positively wrecked, and Seonghwa's pretty sure he doesn't look any better himself.

Hongjoong's lips and chin are smeared with cum and spit, and in that moment, Seonghwa's glad he always comes prepared for anything, as he struggles with the pockets of his jeans for a second and fishes out a pack of wipes. He briefly notes Hongjoong chuckling, voice a bit hoarse, but fortunately he doesn't comment when Seonghwa tugs one out and gestures for him to come closer. He's already been called a neat freak from Hongjoong enough times, he doesn't have to hear it yet again.

He's careful as he holds Hongjoong in place, one palm cradling his jaw as the other wipes all the filth they've made, and Hongjoong's smiling weakly the entire time, though Seonghwa's not sure what's so funny about this.

"Wait," he mumbles, suddenly realizing something, "you're still hard, no?"

But Hongjoong only shakes his head, "nah. Already taken care of."

Confused, Seonghwa only blinks at him, and for the first time this evening, Hongjoong looks embarrassed, "the, uh... the face you made when you came," he stumbles on his words, turning to look away, and finishes quietly, "...yeah."

Hongjoong's going to be the death of him.

 

 

 

 

The next day Seonghwa wakes up with a hangover and a handful of Hongjoong on his chest.

The boy seems glued to him so strongly it's almost impossible for him to move. He's thrown his leg over Seonghwa's hip, nestled his head in the crook of Seonghwa's neck and his hair is tickling Seonghwa's ear. He's sleeping, peaceful and cozy and quiet and so, so cute. Seonghwa's heart is full.

Even with the hangover, this is the best thing he's woken up to in the past month. Maybe year. His entire life, even. God, Seonghwa's whipped.

Then he remembers the events from yesterday and his face immediately lights on fire.

Does Hongjoong even remember? Seonghwa does. He definitely does. And he probably should panic, or something of the sort, but he doesn't. Not really. He doesn't regret what they've done, and he hopes Hongjoong doesn't either, because he's sure enjoyed himself way too much.

Then, he feels a light pressure on his neck, and he stills.

It's gone as fast as it appeared, but then it's back again, and it takes him too long to realize that the pressure comes from _lips_ , warm and soft and oh, oh, he's getting kissed. On the neck. Oh.

Involuntarily, he shivers, and the small kisses don't stop coming. It makes him feel some type of way, one that he doesn't want to dwell on, and Hongjoong's hand fiddles with the shirt he's wearing. Hongjoong nips on his skin, and sucks, and Seonghwa's not entirely sure what's happening but it feels so good, so he just rolls with it and lets Hongjoong do as he pleases.

Then, the boy bites down a little bit harsher than before, soothes it with his tongue as an apology, and Seonghwa's lips part in a silent gasp before he gulps. It's then that Hongjoong finally pulls back a bit, smiles down at Seonghwa, looking innocently as ever, and murmurs, "good morning."

He doesn't give Seonghwa the time to reply, because in the next second, he gets up, shuffles through his closet for clean clothes and leaves the room to change, and Seonghwaㅡ

Seonghwa's still lying there, confused, and he still feels the ghost of Hongjoong's lips on his skin and he thinks, that's pretty clear evidence that he _does_ remember.

This is going to be a catastrophe.

 

 

 

 

> **joongie**  
>  _hwa_  
>  _this is boring_  
>  _sooo boring,,_
> 
> _i can't control how interesting your classes are, hongjoong_
> 
> **joongie**  
>  _> :/_  
>  _i should've majored in theatre_  
>  _some drama's welcome every once in a while_

He snickers, failing to muffle the sound behind his palm. At least, the teacher only sends a vague glare his way, and the lecture goes on smoothly. He thanks his Taemin lockscreen for the luck it's brought him in the last week since he's saved it.

> _once in a while?_  
>  _i'm pretty sure your entire life is filled with drama_
> 
> **joongie**  
>  _hey now_  
>  _i'm not THAT bad_  
>  _you know what my life does lack, though?_  
>  _dick._
> 
> _dick?_
> 
> **joongie**  
>  _yep._  
>  _i'm bored_  
>  _and horny_  
>  _and i know something that we could do_  
>  _something more interesting than classes_
> 
> _...go on_
> 
> **joongie**  
>  _come on hwa, i'm sure you know what i mean_  
>  _i want to fool around_  
>  _with you_  
>  _in public_  
>  _it sounds hot doesn't it?_
> 
> _...maybe_
> 
> **joongie**  
>  _i knew you'd agree_  
>  _so_  
>  _what do you say, bathroom?_  
>  _the one closest to the classroom i'm in?_
> 
> _sounds good_
> 
> **joongie**  
>  _great!_  
>  _see you in 5_
> 
> _see you then_  
>  **> read**

It's easy to slip out of the lecture, almost too easy. This isn't high school anymore, so it's not like they have to ask for permission to leave, ha, no one even checks who's present and who's absent. They're the ones paying for the classes, anyway ㅡ Seonghwa's the diligent type, and he's too broke to look a gifted horse in the mouth, or however that saying goes, so it's not often that he misses a lecture.

Even if someone were to ask him to ditch it, he'd most probably deny ㅡ the thing is, though, if the person in question is a certain tiny boy whose name starts with an _h_ , Seonghwa won't think twice before agreeing.

Because, maybe he has a soft spot for Hongjoong.

He really is too weak for that man.

And maybe the walk to the said bathroom usually would take about ten minutes, but Seonghwa is a desperate man, in desperate need of seeing the light of his life, and dashes through the halls as quietly as he possibly can.

Hongjoong's already waiting for him, the door wide open for him to run through, before he catches his breath and nudges the door closed. He barely has the time to turn to face Hongjoong, before the younger grabs him by the collar of his shirt, smiles up at him in greeting and walks backwards, pulling Seonghwa with him into the nearest stall.

How lucky they are that neither of them are claustrophobic, the thought fleets through his mind as Hongjoong crashes their lips together like a starving man. The stall is tiny, as they always are, and Seonghwa thinks it's fair to describe it as Hongjoong-sized ㅡ even if the said boy would kick him in the shin if he were to say that out loud.

If Seonghwa was alone, he'd feel uncomfortable, but he isn't, and the other is a pretty good distraction from how much he has to lean down, hovering over Hongjoong. It's almost hilarious, when he thinks about it. He's not the tallest in their group of friends, even if he's close to that, and the mental image of the resident giants in this bathroom almost makes him snicker.

Except he doesn't, because one, Hongjoong's still kissing the life out of him, and two, he really, really doesn't want to think of his friend circle while he's making out with the boy currently in his arms.

Oh my God. He's making out with Hongjoong.

Well, sure, maybe the other has already blown him, but this? This is something entirely different. And Seonghwa's really not complaining.

Suddenly, the boy makes a sound, something that Seonghwa can't possibly find the right word for, before he pulls away, his gaze falling to Seonghwa's throat, and the words _why did you stop?_ are already at the tip of his tongue.

It's only when Hongjoong hooks his finger on his turtleneck and tugs it down, does Seonghwa understand what this is about.

The younger stares intently at the hickey blooming on the side of his neck, with such intensity that Seonghwa's breath hitches. He's not sure why it's affecting him so much when Hongjoong lifts his palm, the tips of his fingers brushing his skin gently, painted nails scraping against it and it hits him then ㅡ Hongjoong likes it.

Whether the hickey itself, or the fact that he was the one who's made it, Seonghwa isn't sure. But he doesn't have time to think about it more because soon, Hongjoong's hand trails up to the back of his neck, fingers tangling with his hair and the boy tugs him lower, enough so that he ends up on the same level as Hongjoong.

Lips brush against his ear as the boy whispers, "your hands."

Unsure what Hongjoong means by that, he gulps, waits a few seconds before humming questioningly.

He can feel the puff of air on his jaw when Hongjoong chuckles, "use them, dummy. I've been hard through the entire lecture, I think I'm gonna lose my mind if you don't jerk me off this instant."

And, well, Seonghwa doesn't need to be told twice.

So what if his hands shake a bit as he pushes Hongjoong's pants down. It's not like that matters too much. What's important right now is that he has his palm on Hongjoong's dick and the sound the boy lets out at that should be absolutely illegal.

Glancing down, he can see it ㅡ flushed pink and pretty, noticeably smaller than his own. Especially cute in his hands, it fits right in. Seonghwa probably shouldn't like the sight of it as much as he does.

He drags his palm up, then down, noting how Hongjoong's legs seem to give out. If not for his careful grip on the younger's hip, he guesses the boy might've fall.

Then, Hongjoong mewls, just as he jerks his hand a bit harsher, and right at that moment he's reminded where, exactly, they are.

And so, he lifts his head and kisses the boy to shut him up, and the other freezes.

It takes Hongjoong approximately five seconds before he reciprocates, hips rutting up into Seonghwa's touch. Kind of funny how they've just been making out, but suddenly he's shy when Seonghwa locks their lips while he's jerking the boy off ㅡ and just as seconds ago, this is anything but what Seonghwa's always thought of what his first (if ever) kisses with Hongjoong would be like. It's not soft, neither slow, but rushed and heated. Hongjoong moans into his mouth, a lovely sound that will haunt Seonghwa's dreams, and proceeds to suck on his tongue.

Suddenly, it feels as if Seonghwa's the one with his dick out and getting absolutely wrecked.

But they're still in public, and this won't do, so he places both of his hands on Hongjoong's hips, trying to ignore the whine that slips past the younger's lips at the loss, and promptly turns him around.

He's relieved when Hongjoong doesn't complain this time, instead leaning towards the thin wall of the cubicle, pushing his ass back and grinding into Seonghwa with a desperate little sound.

If Seonghwa didn't know better, he'd fuck him right then and there.

Instead, though, he reaches up to cover Hongjoong's mouth, hopefully muffling all his moans in the process, and grasps his shaft once more.

This time, he sets on an even pace ㅡ or at least tries to ㅡ but he's also so hard himself, he can't help but crowd behind him, grinding down to the rhythm of the jerks of his hand.

And it doesn't help how worked up Hongjoong seems, how into it, his small frame trembling underneath him, his cock leaking with precum when Seonghwa leans down to nip at his ear.

When Hongjoong finally comes, Seonghwa suddenly understands how the first time they've done this, he'd come untouched ㅡ even though, last time, they were at home, clean clothes at an arm's reach, contrary to now. By that's a problem for Future Seonghwa, because Present Seonghwa's already too far gone.

The ring of the bell muffles his own moan, and for a second he thinks, how fucking lucky he is. Too lucky. Suspiciously lucky. Sooner or later, something's going to fuck him over. In the non sexy way, that is.

For now, at least, he gets to enjoy holding Hongjoong's trembling figure in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> should this continue?


End file.
